character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Han (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0
Summary Han is the third Rashō (Supreme Leader) of the Land of Asura. He fights Kenshiro due to the boredom he feels because of how much stronger he is than everyone that tries to kill him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, 6-A at Full Power Name: Han Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 50's Classification: Third Rashō (Supreme Leader) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Telekinesis, Pressure Point Strikes, Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Hokuto Ryū Ken can instantly kill an opponent by hitting their pressure points), Air Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (By hitting various pressure points, Han can make his opponent die of an illness), Fate Manipulation (A talented practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can summon the star of death to be seen above their opponent which guarantees the person who sees it will die), Resistance to Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Every user of Hokuto Shinken can change their fates to the point that people who can accurately see the future can't do the same with Hokuto, During Raoh and Toki's fight they were so strong that even God couldn't predict who would win), Poison Manipulation (Has drank poison with no negative effects) Attack Potency: At least Large Country Level (Fought on par with Kenshiro, Is stronger than the Nameless Asura), Continent Level at Full Power (Fought on par with Kenshiro while he was using the Tenryū Kokyū Hō) Speed: FTL (Fought on par with Kenshiro), FTL+ at Full Power (Fought on par with Kenshiro while he was using the Tenryū Kokyū Hō) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Level, Continent Level at Full Power Durability: At least Large Country Level (Survived hits from Kenshiro), Continent Level at Full Power Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hokuto Ryū Ken (Big Dipper Lapis Lazuli Fist): Hokuto Ryū Ken is a rival to Hokuto Shinken in the Land of Asura. The main ability of Hokuto Ryū Ke is to hit pressure points on the opponent's body to affect their body, there 1109 pressure points on the human body and depending on what pressure point is hit a different effect will happen. ** Sōhai Gyakusō (Twin Straight Reverse Bury): Sōhai Gyakusō is a technique where Han grabs any thrown projectile and throws them back at the opponent. ** Mabu Kōsō (Scrape Dance Crimson Dry-Up): Mabu Kōsō is a technique where Han creates a gust of wind which causes a delayed reaction that tears the opponent apart. ** Shikka Kōjin (Rapid Fire Twinkling Position): Shikka Kōjin is a technique where Han punches the opponent at quick speeds. ** Hakura Messei (White Destroying Energy): Hakura Messei is a technique where Han fires a ball of chi at his opponent. ** Zanfū Enpa (Beheading Wind Swallow Destruction): Zanfū Enpa is a technique where Han quickly strikes a pressure point on the opponent's shoulder. ** Tōgyoku Rengan (Ceaseless Battle Orb Blast): Tōgyoku Rengan is a technique where Han jumps into the air and fires of balls of chi at his opponent before firing a ball of big chi at his opponent. ** Gai Ha Totsu Shū (Armour-Shredding Piercing Kick): Gai Ha Totsu Shū is a technique where Han grabs the opponent and throws them into the air and then jumps into the air and kicks the opponent to the ground before landing on them. ** Ranjin Sokyaku (Storming Blade Burial Boot): Ranjin Sokyaku is a technique where Han spin kicks the opponent multiple times before stabbing them with his arm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6